Forever Alone
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: 'The light is blinding for a split second as the ball finally hits me. But I don't even feel the impact. I am gone.' The catching of a Pokemon. One-Shot.


**I own nothing. Constructive criticism welcomed. **

I try to dodge, but I know he is too fast. His arm moves in a graceful arc as his wrist flicks the small object toward me. I know exactly what that thing is. As he throws, he presses the small round switch on the voltorb-like object. It opens, revealing sets of lights that my eyes can see rotating, even as the ball itself moves in gradual rotations as time itself seems to slow. The lights pulse.

I shut my eyes to reflect on this moment, then open them again to take in the world around me, which glows as light flows out of the ball in which the lights are now pulsing. The shimmering veil of light washes over me then seems to explode.

The light is blinding for a split second as the ball finally hits me. But I don't even feel the impact. I am gone.

I am floating in nothingness. It's black. All around me. I am alone in the black.

Yet... I lean backwards to see a wide, glowing seam of light. Glowing like the moon. My limbs feel like lead as my instinct takes over. _Get to the light. _ I move forward ever so slightly as I maneuver toward it's seductive glow. Then there is an almighty bang and the seam is suddenly further from me. Or just smaller.

NO! I have to reach it! I am moving as fast I can and I seem to be making progress. But this blackness is consuming, and I feel as if I am swimming in a endless pool of water. It is as if I am in a dream. I just can't move forward fast enough. My strength is failing. Then the bang comes again as the seam reduces again. I need to reach it! Please. God-of-land-and-heavens. Please!

It is now half of the size it was at first. _It's closing. _I continue my journey toward it, but it's as if I am swimming through lead. I am so tired.

Then the bang sounds again and the seam gets ever smaller. I know that with the next bang it will close completely.

I cannot leave here. I will not make it. I will never see them again. My pack-with-whom-I-belong. My companion-for-hunting. My partner-for-life. Our egg-that-is-not-yet-hatched, sat now in our nest being kept warm by my partner-for-life. Which I will never see hatch. I will never see our first-pup make it's first breath.

We had never really conversed about it. It was just accepted that when the first cracks were made I would be there. We would welcome our first-pup into the world together. But now he has come along. Boy-who-is-stealing-me. I will never see them. Please God-of-land-and-heavens NO.

I give one last kick propelling myself forward, I must see my first-pup! I have to! That thought gives me power as I kick one last time.

I am close. So close. I can make it! I will see them again. I must. My partner-for-life. My companion-in-hunting. My Alpha-who-I-must-obey.

My paw reaches out. I can touch the light! It's right next to me. Oh please, please, please!

I can touch it, I can reach it, I will escape this darkness, I am so clo-

Bang.

This final beat echoes across my mind as I realize what it means. The light disappears. Gone. Gone!

I am floating in nothingness. The air no longer feels heavy as I am no longer struggling against it. I am not going anywhere. It's dark. So dark. I am trapped in this infinite blackness.

I will never see my first-pup. My partner-for-life will wonder where I am, when the cracks appear. When I am not there at the hatching partner-for-life may realize where I am. What I now am. A belonging of Boy-who-has-stolen-me.

I am trapped. Forever alone.

And I will never see our first-pup.

**A/N- Okay, I wrote this last night. Sorry it's kinda Angsty. I was listening to System of a Down which probably didn't help. Please be aware that I have not seen the Pokemon Anime or read the Manga, only played the games. I don't know if there is a canon explanation for what happens inside the Pokeball, this is just my interpretation, which I thought up while planning for a Pokemon fic I was going to write for camp Nanowrimo. Reviews appreciated. **


End file.
